Remembering Annabeth
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: MAJOR LOST HERO SPOILERS. What happens when you have one boy who has no memories, one real girlfriend and one girl who thinks she is his girlfriend? A confused and hurt daughter of Athena and a bit of adventure. Story is better than summary. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my second Lost Hero fanfic. BEWARE! SPOILERS SPOILERS SLOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERs SPOILERS SPOILER SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILER SPOILERS! In case you didn't know there are major SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! I got some comments on my last Lost Hero fic saying I should be more careful, so yeah. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! This is Annabeth and Percy reuniting when he is at the Roman Camp Half-Blood. Enjoy!**

**Godly Key**

**Zeus: Jupiter**

**Hera: Juno**

**Poseidon: Neptune**

**Hephaestus: Vulcan**

**Hermes: Mercury**

**Athena: Minerva**

**Dionysus: Bacchus**

**Artemis: Diana**

**Aphrodite: Venus**

**Hestia: Vesta**

**Ares: Mars**

**Persephone: Proserpine**

Percy POV

I had pretty much gotten used to being a son of Neptune. I was a descendant of a Roman God! It was awesome. I also had a girlfriend now. Girls usually didn't pay attention to me. Whatever. Flavia was pretty and funny. She was an awesome girlfriend and a daughter of Ceres. Though, a weird part about being a son of Neptune was that I forgot everything that happened to me before I came to Camp Roman. Oh well, that is a small price to pay for Flavia and Octavius, my new best friend, who is a son of Mercury. Today was just a normal day at Camp Roman. We got up at 5, practiced combat until 8, ate a small breakfast, and went back to combat training. Right now I was in Latin, which is the most boring class. I weirdly know some ancient Greek. I don't know why though. Octavius says it is because I am insane. Yeah, like that is true. No one knows except Flavia and Octavius. If the officials found out, I would be burned at the stake. The day got weirder when we were at archery. An ancient Greek ship had sailed in the harbor.

"Romans! Arm yourselves!" Lucius, the camp director yelled. I noticed they had a white flag of peace up on the mast.

"Sir, permission to speak, sir?" I asked, formally.

"Yes, Jackson," he replied.

"Sir, their truce flag is up sir. They mean no harm, sir," I pointed out.

"Good work Jackson, you get a extra cracker at dinner," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said, grateful for the praise. Three people came from the boat. One centaur, a blonde girl about my age and a boy, with dark hair and blue eyes (**A/N Chiron, Annabeth and Jason.) **The girl looked slightly familiar. I had seen those eyes and hair before. The girl looked like she wanted to do something but couldn't. The centaur said something to her and she shook her head. He sighed. The girl looked like she had decided something. Suddenly, she took off towards me and said "Seaweed brain!" She gave me a bone crushing hug. What was happening? Flavia put her hand in mine, showing the girl that I was taken. She looked like she was about to cry. The girl, not Flavia.

"Annabeth, come," the centaur said. "He probably doesn't remember you." Huh? What were they talking about? Why would I remember her? Although, her name and face do sound familiar.

"Sorry, Chiron. I couldn't resist," the girl, Annabeth said.

"Forgive us, Romans," Chiron said, ignoring Annabeth.

"Why are you here?" Lucius demanded.

"We are from Camp Half-Blood. We are Greek. Also, we mean no harm," Chiron said. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "We believe that one of our campers has been kidnapped and sent here. His name is Percy Jackson." Everyone gasped and looked at me. "His memory has been swiped and probably, he won't remember anything about us."

"There has to be a mistake," Lucius protested.

"We believe that this is one of your former campers, Jason" Everyone gasped again. People started to whisper.

"Silence!" Lucius boomed.

"Jason? Is that you?" Flavia asked. She stumbled forward.

"I don't remember anything and neither does Percy, I am guessing. We both disappeared around the same time. We switched places," Jason said.

"We will exchange Percy for Jason," Chiron said. What? I don't even know these people!

"Done. Anything to get Jason back," Lucius said. What was it with this Jason kid?

"Sir, I don't know these people. I don't want to leave, sir" I said.

"Chrion, please cant we keep Jason," A girl with weirdly cut brown hair said. Wow has she ever heard of a hair dresser?

"I am sorry Piper, but we need Percy," Chiron said. "Unless we can have Percy and Jason."

"Never. Only if you give us an amazing fighter," Lucius said.

"How about Sam?" Annabeth suggested.

"Hell yeah. I'll stay here. I am a son of Ares!" Sam said.

Lucius said, "Prove yourself!"

Half an hour later…

Wow this Sam guy was good.

"Done. We will take the Son of Mars and you take Jason and Percy," Lucius said. "Say your good byes now."

**A/N Did you guys like it? Don't worry it is a 2 shot. They are at seas and camp HB next chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am really sorry it took so long to update. I have been super busy with school, and I just finished my other story, Hurt and Forgiveness, a Glee fanfic. Check it out if you like St Berry. Okay, on with the story! It will be all Percy POV. Enjoy!**

Percy POV

They gave me 10 minutes to say goodbye to my friends, Gwendolyn, Reyna, Octavius and Flavia. Poor Reyna, she had found her missing boyfriend and had to loose her to some weird Aphrodite girl who was oblivious to hair stylists. I told Gwen that she should work harder to win Octavius's affections now I wasn't there to help her and I said to Octavius that I would be okay with it if he found a new son of Neptune to be his best friend even though I actually did care. Come on, he was my best friend. I said I would write but Reyna, being the annoying daughter of Ares she was, said that it was impossible to write from wherever I was going, so I told them I would IM, the demigod way, and they nodded. Finally I came to Flavia.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," she said, tearfully. She leaned in to kiss me and I still kissed her, but after the Greeks came, I felt guilty. I don't really know why, but seeing that Annabelle, or something like that, I felt guilty being with Flavia. Don't ask me, I was probably going crazy like Octavius said.

"Yeah I guess so," I said, awkwardly. I saw the daughter of Minerva, Annabelle, looking at us sadly. Another guy came up to her and told her that she should stop chasing after me, that I was taken. The thing she said next was what scared me: "But he was my boyfriend FIRST!" She stalked off, away from us. Flavia looked at me. She had heard everything.

"What is she talking about?" Flavia asked angrily.

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

"I am coming with you," Flavia stated.

"What!" I practically yelled.

"Lucius said that Lupa wanted to 'stake out' the other camp, and Reyna, Jack, and someone else are going, and I really want to go," she explained.

"Awesome," I said. This means I can avoid the blonde girl and spend more time with Flavia.

"Greeks and few select Romans are leaving," the centaur yelled. I said my final goodbyes to Gwen and Octavius and boarded the flying boat.

On the boat...

I looked down, to the ocean, feeling at peace. It was late, 10 at night, maybe. Everyone was asleep. We were flying low enough that I could see the ocean, below the clouds. A girl came to stand beside me. I thought it was Flavia. It wasn't.

"So, you don't remember anything?" she asked. It was Annabelle

"Uh, should I?" I asked.

She smiled. "You always were a seaweed brain." _Seaweed brain. _I've heard that before, but not at Camp Roman. It's like a dream or a dream of a dream.

"Oh yeah, well you're a, a, a wise girl, yeah wise girl," I responded, proud of my new nickname for her. The smile was wiped off her face. Then it came back as quickly as it left. I was starting to get tired. "Well, goodnight, Annabelle." Her lip trembled.

"It is Annabeth," she retorted and ran off. Oops.

The next morning…

When we were eating breakfast, I went to sit next to **Annabeth** not Annabelle. But when I did, she just got up and went to her bunk. Flavia came to sit next to me. I wasn't really attracted to her anymore. Huh.

"Percy, could I see you in your bunk?" Chiron asked.

"Sure," I replied, stuffing my mouth with more eggs before leaving the table. Flavia gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked to my bunk to find Chiron already there. "You wanted to see me why…"

"I have a remedy for your stolen memories."

"Really, how much will I remember?" I asked excitedly.

"Not everything, it is up to you and your friends to complete that task," he replied.

"Like a quest?"

"No young one, not a quest, though you will have one in the near future."

"Oh," I said, relieved.

"And one more thing, Perceus. Be careful about how you act near Annabeth. She is going though hard times without your memories," he said mysteriously. We walked outside and Chiron made an announcement. "I think you will all be happy to hear that I have a potion that will help Jason and Percy's memories be restored and we will be at Camp Half-Blood in five hours!"

Five hours later…

"Land ahoy!" the son of Hephaestus, Leo, exclaimed. Sure enough, we could all see a patch of land with buildings scattered around. The boat cheered. We reached Camp Half-Blood in 30 minutes.

"Welcome to you true home, Percy Jackson," Chiron said.

Later…

I was unpacking in the Poseidon cabin when Chiron came in, carrying a small vial, filled with sea green liquid.

"Here is the remedy," he said, handing it to me. "When you drink this, the basis of your memories will come to you. You might faint." I smirked, I wouldn't faint. I drank the vial slowly. When I finished, I looked at Chiron smiling and that was when I fainted.

In the Big House…

I woke up with a terrible headache. I was in a sort of farmhouse, lying on a bed with Annabeth spooning nectar into my mouth. It tasted like chocolate. Mmmh, yum. Whoa, déjà vu moment. I remember in my first year of Camp Half-Blood, after Hades took my mother, Annabeth had been nursing me back to health. Oh my Gods, I remember! The memories were flooding my mind.

"Annabeth, I, I remember! You are my girlfriend as of after the Titan War. When we kissed, our friends threw us into the canoe lake. When I almost blew up Mt St Helens you kissed me for the first time. When I was at Calypso 's island, you thought I was dead and you cried. We won the canoe race after we went to the Sea of Monsters and you kissed me on the cheek. I rescued you from the clutches of Atlas and Luke. We both held up the sky!" I said, recounting some of our memories. Annabeth stared at me, totally surprised. Then she smiled. Her smile was so large it looked like her face would split. I cupped her face and our lips met. They were soft and warm. It was a million times better than kissing Flavia. We broke apart and I said, "I love you, wise girl."

The next day…

Annabeth and I were hanging out at the beach. Almost all of my memories were back, with the help of Annabeth, Grover and Thalia. We were lying on the sand looking at each other and talking. We talked about all of our adventures, laughing when I told her about the burrito fight at the Hoover Dam and just silent when we talked about Luke, Bianca, Zoe and many more deaths. When we had talked about almost every adventure I leaned in and we were a centimeter apart when a girl with auburn hair tackled Annabeth. I stood up to see Annabeth and Flavia fighting.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Flavia screamed. I tried to pull them apart but didn't succeed. Annabeth fell to the ground but she winked at me. She was tricking Flavia! Genius! "Stand up and fight. What are you, an Aphrodite girl?"

Annabeth sprung up and held her knife to Flavia's throat. "Nope, I am a daughter of Athena. And what I hear, you are a daughter of Demeter, weak one," Annabeth replied dangerously. "Now you listen and you listen good. Percy was here first, all of your memories of are fake. He. Is. Mine. If you know what is good for you then you will stay away from him or I will make your pretty face not so pretty anymore, okay?" Flavia scampered off, not looking back. I smiled.

"I love you wise girl," I said.

"I love you too, seaweed brain," she reciprocated, also smiling. We leaned in and finished the kiss.

**A/N Did you like the ending? I know it was fluffy and maybe ooc. I really wanted to have a battle like Annabeth in here. I actually liked the way this chapter turned out. So yeah it is done. Thank you, positive reviewers and people who added me to their favorite stories/authors list. Review please!  
**


End file.
